


Enter the Ninja Zone

by dumbdpaus



Series: tumblr giveaway [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Gen, idk man i don't really write crack so this is weird for me too, jazz says fuck but that's about it in terms of warnings, mild parody i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbdpaus/pseuds/dumbdpaus
Summary: Prompt fill for cluelessintheusa on tumblr: "danny phantom au where instead of ghosts it's ninjas"---“Don’t be ridiculous, Danny,” Jazz said, rolling her eyes. “Ninjas aren’t real, no matter what Mom and Dad say.”“Now Jazz,” Maddie Fenton said, leaning over to connect the last few wires in her new Ninja Locator, “I know you don’t understand what your father and I do, but we are real scientists, and we do real research.”“Why can’t you be normal scientists and research ghosts or plants or something?”





	Enter the Ninja Zone

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very belated giveaway for cluelessintheusa on tumblr. i've got three more to go after that, so we'll see how those go too

“Don’t be ridiculous, Danny,” Jazz said, rolling her eyes. “Ninjas aren’t real, no matter what Mom and Dad say.”

“Now Jazz,” Maddie Fenton said, leaning over to connect the last few wires in her new Ninja Locator, “I know you don’t understand what your father and I do, but we are real scientists, and we do real research.”

“Why can’t you be normal scientists and research ghosts or plants or something?” Jazz snapped her book shut and stood up from the table.

Danny groaned into his cereal. “I shouldn’t have said anything,” he mumbled. Jazz and his mom weren’t paying him any mind anymore, focused on proving the other wrong. The question now was whether Jazz would lump him in as crazy like his parents and exit in a huff, or if she would try to “save” him and exit in a huff with him in tow.

He wasn’t sure which option would be better.

“Sweetie, just because you’ve never seen something doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.”

“Oh, you mean like Santa Claus?”

Maddie’s eyes narrowed. “That is a different matter entirely, and you will watch your tone, young lady.”

Jazz sighed. “I’m just worried about Danny. He needs stability in his life.” 

She still wasn’t looking at him, which Danny thought kind of took away from her argument. Still, it was something of a blessing, as his right arm was now covered in black fabric and it took all of his willpower to keep it from snapping out in some form of attack. Jazz was more right than she knew.

“Jasmine Fenton, your father and I are plenty stable—”

“Hey Mads, I got the Ninja Ray stuck in the toilet again,” Jack called from the bathroom.

Maddie pinched the bridge of her nose. “Coming!” she said before pointing a firm finger at Jazz. “Not. A. Word.” She kept eye contact with Jazz until she reached the hallway, where she broke into a sprint.

The black fabric around Danny’s arm faded into non-existence again. So much for finally telling his parents that their portal had made him half-ninja. Sam would be happy, at least.

“Come on, Danny,” Jazz said. “Let’s get out of here while we still can.”

“Yeah,” he said, dragging his hand across his face. His ninja problems would have to wait. Again.

—

“I don’t know why you want to tell them so badly,” Sam said. “Parents don’t listen; even worse, they don’t understand! Why can’t they accept me for who I am!?”

She stomped her foot as she yelled the end of her sentence, drawing some looks from other kids passing through the stairwell. Ultimately, though, high school breeds nihilism, and no one looked for long.

“Sam, we’re talking about my powers, my problems?” Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, right, me… too?”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Tucker said. “So suddenly you’re wearing all black and can hide in plain sight.”

At that moment, Danny’s jeans were gone and in their place were form-fitting black pants of some kind. Before he could stop himself, he kicked out at the wall. His foot went straight through.

“Oh,” said Tucker. “I see.”

The black pants faded away and Danny pulled his foot out of the drywall. One kid stopped to take a picture.

“I’m gonna see that on Facebook, aren’t I?” Danny said, brushing himself off.

“We’ve got bigger problems,” Tucker said, pointing to his right, where Lancer’s bald head bobbed above the crowd. “Teacher at three o’clock.”

“Quick,” Sam hissed, “let’s mingle with the crowd.”

They were halfway up the stairs when they heard Lancer shout.

“Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, what happened to the wall?”

—

“I am Skulker,” the giant mechanical ninja said, “the Ninja Zone’s greatest hunter.”

“Wait, so are you a ninja or a hunter?”Tucker asked.

“I am a ninja that hunts!”

“Do you mean like animals or like other ninjas?” Danny asked through his mask, his own hot breath washing back over his face. Wearing the mask all the time had made him particular about brushing his own teeth; he didn’t need to be smelling his morning breath whenever he fought another ninja.

Skulker growled. “I hunt whatever suits my fancy, you annoying whelp!”

“Huh,” said Sam.

“Huh,” said Danny.

“Huh,” said Tucker.

Skulker hit himself in the forehead. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I guess we’re all wondering why you need to be a hunter as well as a ninja,” Sam said.

“Yeah dude, just be the Ninja Zone’s greatest ninja,” Tucker said. “That seems much simpler, really.”

Skulker’s glowing green eye twitched.

“You could still do all the same things. Like fighting the other ninjas to prove dominance and whatever, right? It just has a different title,” Danny said. “Besides, being the greatest ninja is much more prestigious of a title, anyway. I’ve met a lot of ninjas, but you’re the only ninja hunter I know.”

“Yeah, at this point, you’re getting the ‘Greatest Hunter’ title by default. Wouldn’t it be nice to earn your title for real?” Sam said, inspecting her nails.

“I’m going,” Skulker said, flying toward Sam and Tucker, “to rip out your spines and wear them as crowns.”

Danny sighed. He tackled Skulker midair and they crashed to the ground together. Skulker’s reaction was predictable, but maybe after he had some time to think about it, he’d realize they were right. One could hope, at least.

Until then, there was some butt to kick.

—

“Wait, ninjas are real?” Jazz said. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the black cloaked figure that was her brother. “What the fuck.”

Danny grabbed the back of his neck. “Yeah,” he said. “I turned on Mom and Dad’s Ninja Portal and it turned me half-ninja.”

Jazz’s face screwed up in confusion. “How are you half-ninja?”

“Sam thinks I’ve got ninja DNA mixed in with my own now or something.”

“That’s weird, little brother.”

“It is.”

“Still,” Jazz said, smiling, “the way you’ve been saving everyone? That part’s pretty cool.”


End file.
